<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reddie First Time by UPlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360367">Reddie First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover'>UPlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, First Time, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Reddie, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sex, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, reddie sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Richie share their first romantic moment together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reddie First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bursting through the front door, hardly able to wait a second, Eddie and Richie were at each other, kissing and thumping against the walls. The force was so great that picture frames actually fell to the ground. They were still soaked after sharing their first kiss in the rain, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that they had each other. </p><p>Blind to where they were going, Richie nearly tripped under his feet, taking off his jacket and throwing it somewhere. Eddie never liked messes. He didn’t care. Eddie pressed his hand to the back of Richie’s head, bring them closer so their tongues could mix together again. </p><p>Just so none of them would trip, Richie picked Eddie up into his arms. Eddie’s legs draped around Richie’s hips, as they continued to make out. That was one perk about being the shortest.</p><p>Stumbling into Richie’s bedroom, Richie fell on top of Eddie right onto hid bed. Continuing to kiss, Eddie crawled into Richie’s pillows to make himself more comfortable. Straddling his lover, Richie looked down at Eddie. He was beautiful. Those hungry brown eyes looked up at him, egging him on.</p><p>Dipping down, Richie stole another kiss, deepening it as he listened to Eddie moan. God, he loved those sounds. As his kisses drifted off his mouth, to his cheek, and then his neck, Richie’s hand drifted under Eddie’s shirt to feel his flesh.</p><p>Eddie gasped, jumping up from the pillows. “Rich!”</p><p>Quickly, Richie pulled his hand away, holding both of his arms in the air, as if he were stopped by a police officer. “God, I’m sorry!”</p><p>“No, no,” Eddie shook his head, calming down. He didn’t mean to scare Richie. “I-I like it.” That was a fact. Richie’s hands were so smooth. Taking a quick glance between his knees, Eddie wondered if Richie noticed the tent growing in the center of his pants. </p><p>Richie noticed that he had been straddling Eddie. He got up and sat in a regular sitting position right next to Eddie. “Eddie, you can be honest with me. I don’t want you to do this if your not-”</p><p>“I want to,” Eddie said quickly, looking into Richie’s eyes. “But - “</p><p>Richie waited for his answer, resting a hand on his knee. Eddie’s heart pounded. The blood flowed through his body, rushing to his face. He knew that he was flushing hard. </p><p>“I’ve never had sex before.”</p><p>The taller man raised an eyebrow. “Never?”</p><p>Embarrassed, Eddie shook his head, averting his eyes. He was ready to face whatever remark Richie was going to make, but instead, he was quiet. Eddie met his eyes. The love from Richie’s eyes turned Eddie on so much that he felt more movement. Caressing his face with one hand, Richie smiled, his eyes devouring Eddie.</p><p>“Neither have I.”</p><p>Was this a dream? It felt like a dream. He actually had dreams where he had sex with Richie. One night, he was moaning and screaming in his dreams. Richie came to check on him thinking that he was having a nightmare. Somehow, he kept Richie from seeing his erection from under the blankets. Honestly, he would have liked Richie to see.</p><p>Eddie shook his head at him, a playful smirk on his face. “That’s sad.”</p><p>“Not as sad as you! You’re the one who was married!”</p><p>“So, why haven’t you?”</p><p>“‘Cause I was waiting.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>Richie looked right into his eyes. “You.”</p><p>Slowly, they started removing their clothes. Richie threw his shirt off. Eddie stared at Richie’s body. His buff shoulders, a thick chest, the chest hairs, and his stomach. He didn’t have a flat stomach, but who cared. Eddie always loved Richie’s body.</p><p>Feeling his heart pounding, Eddie removed his. It was still soaking wet from the rain. Eddie never liked having to look at the scar. It made him feel ashamed. Trying to cover it, Eddie looked away from Richie.</p><p>“Hey, look at me,” Richie told him, place his hand on his naked shoulder.</p><p>Eddie shook his head, near tears. “It’s so ugly.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t.” Richie placed his hand on his wrist, and lightly took it away. Making the man look into his eyes, Richie smiled at him. “You’re beautiful, Eds.”</p><p>“Am I really?” Eddie asked him. He never thought he fit the description of a masculine. He always worried that he was too thin, or too short, or just a person that would never be attractive enough. </p><p>Richie leaned over him. “You’re sexy as fuck, Eddie,” he uttered in a breathy voice. “That wife of yours never knew how lucky she was. I guess I have to thank her for saving you for me.”</p><p>Feeling his insides heat up, Eddie relaxed back into the pillows. </p><p>“How do you feel?” Richie asked him.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Richie looked at him seriously. “Are you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Eddie spoke, looking up at him. “Just nervous.”</p><p>“Do you trust me?” Richie asked him.</p><p>Eddie nodded, smiling up at him. “Yes. I trust you.”</p><p>“Even after I opened a door with dancing severed legs?” Richie giggled, tickling Eddie’s stomach.</p><p>Lightly smacking his hand away, Eddie held his hand and kissed it. “Yes.”</p><p>Tenderly, Richie smoothed Eddie’s cheek, gazing into his brown eyes. “And I trust you. If you want me to stop, tell me.”</p><p>Eddie nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Oh, Let’s have a safe word!”</p><p>“A safe word?” Eddie questioned, his nose wrinkling up. He was growing impatient. Eddie had been waiting for so long, and he never thought it was going to happen. Especially with his best friend.</p><p>“Yeah, a safe word. How about ‘I fucked your mother?’</p><p>Eddie stared up at him. “That’s a sentence, you idiot!”</p><p>“What, you’re mom said that I was the best that she ever had!”</p><p>“If you keep joking then I’m kicking you in the nuts!”</p><p>Richie pouted his lips together. “Oh, that turns me on, Eds. Okay, I got it. What about spaghetti.”</p><p>Oh, this was not going to go anywhere with all the talking. “Fine, I agree!” Eddie reached out to take Richie’s hand. “Touch me, Rich.”</p><p>Raising his eye in surprise over Eddie’s ferocity, Richie’s throat dried up. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, touch me.” And Eddie pressed Richie’s hand to the scar. Richie never touched it before. He still felt the indent of the stitches. It was pressed right where the claw impaled Eddie almost killed him. Briefly, he went back to that horrible moment where he kept holding his jacket fearing that he was going to lose Eddie. And he almost did. </p><p>Richie smoothed his hand all the way down Eddie’s stomach. It was so smooth. Then, his hand fell on the lining of Eddie’s pants. Eddie’s breath stopped for a moment. His hand was touching the bump.</p><p>“Wow, you’re big,” Richie smirked mischievously.</p><p>“Do it,” Eddie told him.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Taken aback by the way Richie looked out for him, almost made Eddie forget about what was happening. He was so good to him. “Rich, it’s okay.”</p><p>Richie looked embarrassed for a moment. “Sorry, I-”</p><p>“What’s the matter, Rich?” Oh, no, was he taking things too fast? That’s what happened earlier today when they started making out. It was like some spell took over Eddie, wanting to have sex right then and there. The last thing he ever wanted to do was Richie go through with something he wasn’t sure about.</p><p>Averting his gaze, Richie looked right into Eddie’s understanding eyes, making him feel better. “I’ve... never made anyone happy before, that’s what. I don’t want to mess this up, Eddie. I don’t want to ruin anything.”</p><p>Feeling his heart melt, Eddie shook his head, holding his hands in his. “You’re not going to ruin anything, Rich.” Eddie kissed him. “I trust you.”</p><p>Unzipping his pants, the tent was free. Richie pulled away from his pants and threw them off the bed. There he was. In his underwear. His erection standing tall in his underwear. Again, Richie looked into his eyes, waiting for consent. Taking a deep breath, Eddie nodded. </p><p>Pulling his underpants away, Richie stared at Eddie’s dick for the longest time. Eddie’s dick stood tall, at attention. It was already dripping.</p><p>His hand hovering over his dick, Richie didn’t wait for Eddie’s consent. The man was waiting, his teeth biting his lower cheek in anticipation. Grasping the base, Richie’s hand smoothed every inch of his shaft.</p><p>“I’ve had crazy wet dreams like this, Eddie,” Richie told his boyfriend. That felt so good to say at long last. Without letting go of his length, Richie leaned over kissing his lover. Eddie kissed him back, smoothing his hand along his chest. They stayed that way for a few moments in passionate kisses with Richie pumping his hand on Eddie’s cock.</p><p>Eddie looked at Richie, an electrifying stare that made Richie’s composure crumble. “I think you’re a little too underdressed there, Rich.”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t like my outfit?”</p><p>Licking his teeth, Eddie stared up at Richie, once again exploring his body. “Doesn’t fit in this situation, Trashmouth.”</p><p>Richie removed his pants. Eddie didn’t even realize that Richie had a growing erection. Pulling off his own underwear, Eddie smiled. </p><p>Eddie sat up from the pillow. He touched Richie’s chest. They started kissing again, their dicks grinding together. Eddie’s kisses traced down Richie’s neck, to his chest, until his lips enveloped around Richie.</p><p>“Fuck, Eds! You’ve really never done this before?” Richie placed his hand on Eddie’s head, and Eddie moved in slow motions until quickening his pace. First, he started licking, just to listen to Richie moans which grew louder and louder. Eager to send him into a frenzy, Eddie suckled and licked as he went further down. His other hand left Richie’s torso and went down to his ball sack, squeezing them gently.</p><p>“AAAAH, God, Eds! AHHH! AAHH!” Eddie peered up at him to catch the expression on his boyfriend’s face. The instant that Richie looked at Eddie’s enticing eyes, Richie’s hips buckled, and his load shot out right then and there in Eddie’s mouth.</p><p>They took a few moments to catch their breath, cuddling against one another’s soft flesh, entangling their arms and legs together. Eddie never knew how affectionate Richie was, holding him tenderly, rubbing his finger along the spine of his back.</p><p>“I didn’t know how loud you were, Rich,” Eddie teased his lover, tickling at his chest hair. “Are you okay?” Eddie asked him.</p><p>Richie kissed his cheek. “Your mouth is superb. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Richie asked again. </p><p>Eddie shook his head, trying to hide his glee at Richie’s compliments. He couldn’t ruin it now. He was already enticing Richie. “Let me guess, did you practice with my mom?”</p><p>“Oh, you want a little action?” Richie asked him. “I have different plans in mind.” He sat up reaching into the nightstand. Eddie sat up on his elbows curious to see what he was getting. Lube.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Richie asked squirting the liquid into his hands.</p><p>Eddie spread his legs. </p><p>“Lie down,” Richie told him.</p><p>“Aren’t I already?”</p><p>“You’re so fresh, Eds!”</p><p>Touching his knee, Richie inserted one finger.</p><p>Eddie moaned. Richie watched Eddie’s expressions closely, witnessing Eddie’s head press into his pillows, and his eyes turn back into his head.</p><p>“Okay?” Richie asked him, lightly moving his finger around. He noticed Eddie trembling.</p><p>Eddie nodded, biting down on his lip. Richie loved that. It was adorable. And hot at the same time.</p><p>A second finger was inserted. Eddie moaned again. “Ah, yes!”</p><p>“Did I find your weak spot?”</p><p>“Shut up, and keep going!” Eddie begged, his head pressing back in the pillow. He squirmed around, continuing to moan in delight.</p><p>“Okay, Mr. Bossy!” Now it was time for a third finger. He inserted his fingers in and out, watching Eddie’s reactions, as he kept hitting the spot that Eddie loved. </p><p>“Ah, Rich, Rich...” Eddie called out to him, but it was more to get his attention.</p><p>Alert, Richie stopped. “Yeah?”</p><p>Eddie stared right into Richie’s eyes. “Fuck me, Richie.”</p><p>Rubbing the lube all over his dick, spreading it all around. Eddie watched intently. He stared up at his lover. </p><p>“Ready?” Richie asked him, holding his dick in one hand, as he smoothed his hand under Eddie’s chin with the other.</p><p>“Only if you don’t call me Eds, Trashmouth!”</p><p>“Not a chance!”</p><p>Slowly, Richie pressed his dick inside of Eddie, the tip slowly disappearing. Eddie let out an audible moan, grasping Richie’s shoulders. </p><p>Noticing that he had a pained expression, Richie stopped. </p><p>“Spaghetti?” Richie asked.</p><p>“You’re really going to call me that now?” Eddie asked him, getting impatient.</p><p>“No, I mean are you okay? You know you can tell me to stop,” he told him.</p><p>Eddie shook his head, hiking his legs up around Richie’s hips. “No.”</p><p>Carefully, he went in further, gauging Eddie’s face for his reactions. Slowly, he began to get used to it, again his eyes rolling up to the ceiling, enjoying the pleasure. Richie groaned a bit, feeling an imminent tightness around his manhood. It felt so good. He wanted to just go all out with it, but he had to control himself for Eddie’s sake. This was their first time after all. Which made it all the better. </p><p>“Ah, Rich,” Eddie groaned, wrapping his arms around Richie’s back so he could pull him close.</p><p>Hearing Eddie utter his name like this, turned Richie on all the more. He thrust harder and harder, eliciting louder moans from Eddie. “I like how you say my name like that, Eds.”</p><p>Eddie grabbed Richie by his hair and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Richie continued to rock back and forth, kissing Eddie as he did. Their lips met in hungry passionate kisses. </p><p>“Yes, Richie! Ah! Harder! Please!” Eddie yelled throwing his head back into the pillows, clawing at Richie’s hair.</p><p>“Since you asked nicely.” Richie was only egging him on further, only because he loved this side of Eddie. All those years waiting. It was so worth it. </p><p>Panting, Richie kept thrusting, hitting the spot that made Eddie yell out in excitement. He clutched Eddie’s body, kissing his chest. He kissed the scar. </p><p>He could feel it coming. It felt so good. Eddie’s screams echoed throughout the room, as he took the opportunity to rub his own cock. </p><p>“I’m - I’m...”</p><p>“You close?</p><p>“MM, Yes. Fuck!” Screaming out, Eddie’s load shot out. It shot out, covering Richie, and some squirting on himself. Richie was right behind him, unloading right inside of Eddie. Collapsing into a heat of sweat right on top of Eddie, Richie listened to Eddie’s beating heart. Hearing that noise was so good. It made Richie tear up as he panted. </p><p>They were covered in sweat. Carefully pulling out of Eddie, the couple hugged each other closely. Richie noticed that Eddie was crying.</p><p>“God, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Richie asked, smoothing his hand through his hair. He was still so out of breath. That was forty for you.</p><p>Eddie locked eyes with him. “That was great, Trashmouth.”</p><p>Richie smiled, fighting tears from his own eyes. This was the happiest he ever felt. “So were you, you screamer, you. Louder than your mom.”</p><p>“You’re ruining the moment!” Eddie lightly swatted his chest. But, Eddie went in to kiss it and pressed his head against Richie.</p><p>“We really made a mess,” Richie giggled looking at the bedroom.</p><p>“Who cares,” Eddie muttered right into Richie’s chest.</p><p>“Did I really just hear Eddie Kaspbrak say that he doesn’t care about a mess?” Richie remarked in his usual ecstatic voice.</p><p>Eddie picked up his head, to look at him with these big eyes that made Richie’s heart drop to the pits of his stomach. It was so adorable. “I love you, Richie,” Eddie confessed with all the emotion in his voice. </p><p>Quiet for a moment, Richie hugged Eddie close, touching his soft back. “I love you, Eds.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>